A fluid releasing and sound generating toy of U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,028 granted to the same inventor of this application includes a toy body, a container, an electric valve, a tube, a sound generating unit, a receiving circuit and a controller unit, whereby upon actuation of the controller unit, an electrical signal will be received by the receiving circuit to activate the electric valve to release the compressed fluid from the container, and to activate the sound generating unit for sound generation simultaneously.
Since an electric valve should be provided on the container to be actuated by the control unit through the receiving circuit. The electric valve may be, for instance, a solenoid valve or the other electrically operated or controlled valve, still requiring a complex mechanical and electrical mechanism and thereby increasing the production cost thereof.